herofandomcom-20200223-history
Huang Zhong
|enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Warrior}} Huang Zhong (黃忠), style name: Hansheng (漢升), is a supporting character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a general of Shu who while originally to served Liu Biao, surrendered and served under Han Xuan, and then joined Liu Bei in Jing Province. He is widely known for following Fa Zheng's strategy at Mt. Dingjun and causing Xiahou Yuan's demise. He is based on the real-life Chinese warrior named the same. History Pre-War Life Haung Zhong was a warrior of the Jing Province. General Cao Cao, of the imperial Han Dynasty military and the forces of Wei, had been taking over more and more provinces of China, including some officially part of the empire already, whose governors Cao Cao simply did not trust. One of the enemies Cao Cao had made was Liu Bei, and his people, who had been driven from their homes across China. Liu Bei and his people eventually found a new home and became the forces of Shu. Wei had fought Shu and Wu (another group driven out of the Han by Wei) at the battle of Chibi. The conflict had robbed Wei of most of it's navy, a position, Wu quickly filled-in. Because of the reputation Shu hard build after the battle, they were proven powerful enough to oppose Wei; So when the foces of Shu came to Changsha to ask the Jing Province to join Shu before Cao Cao took it, Huang Zhong urged his countrymen to accept the offer. Huang Zhong was a respected veteran at the time, and his words created a wave of welcome for Liu Bei. Liu Bei was grateful for the morale and needed good soldiers so he offered Huang Zhong a place as a commander in Shu. Huang Zhong accepted and considered being a warrior of one of the only forces that both cared about it's people and sought to oppose Cao Cao's play for power, to be a great honor. The Battle for Hanzhong Liu Bei sent Huang Zhong to the forces of Wei, just on his boarder in Hanzhong. The battle was against, Xiahou Yuan, one of Cao Cao's lead generals who had organized the local's into a military force and was on stand-by to use them. When Huang Zhong's forces arrived a long drawn-out siege would happen over the course of a year. Towards the end of which, Huang Zhong had fire arrows used to burn down Xiahou Yuan's blockades and towers. Xiahou Yuan called in Wei's commander Zhang He to protect the eastern pass after the fire attack was launched. Zhang He was known as a brutally effective Wei tactician, however, though he stood ready to protect the less used East pass, anticipating a surprise attack instead of charging the front lines, he was no match for Huang Zhong, who was able to shatter Zhang He's defensive line. Meanwhile, Zhang He managed to get away, but with his troops overcome, Huang Zhong stormed the Wei encampment from the rear while Xiahou Yuan was stationed in the South - on the main pass where the fires had happened. Huang Zhong's victory earned him commendation from Liu Bei, who proclaimed him " King of Hanzhong", a title original held by the Province's founder, Emperor Gao. Service and Death The cause of Huang Zhong's death is unconfirmed in real-life and varies between books, TV-specials and games, (death by enemy arrow, being the most commonly used in the games). Regardless of cause, Huang Zhong died in 220, over a decade of his life dedicated to Shu, without losing rank or any major ground. Liu Bei's son, Liu Shan awarded Huang Zhong the posthumous title of "Marquis Gang", (the unyielding marquis). Wei would eventually put down Shu, however left the death memorials of Shu generals to opponents they considered worthy enemies, among these monuments spared, was Huang Zhong's. Trivia *He is a playable character in both the Dynasty Warriors and Knights of Valour series. *His nickname with Japanese fans is "Geezer" (ジジィ, Jijii). Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Wise Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elderly Category:One-Man Army Category:Parents Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Strategists Category:War Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Envious Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Predecessor Category:Tragic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Determinators Category:Right-Hand Category:Successful Category:Historical Heroes Category:Outright Category:Officials Category:Lethal Category:Optimists Category:Patriots Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Posthumous Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Knights Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Egalitarian Category:Chaste Category:Merciful Category:Defectors Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Harmonizers Category:Nurturer Category:Falsely Accused Category:Control Freaks Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Sidekicks Category:Sophisticated Category:Dreaded Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Role Models